Hunted Territory
by LivForever
Summary: Olivia is angry and it's plainly clear but, why? What happens when a delivery is made to the precinct and makes matters worse? "There's something here for each of you, find what's missing, that's your clue, see what's next for you to do."
1. Chapter 1

"**There's something here for each of you, find what's missing, that's your clue, see what's next for you to do." **

** This story will be updated slower than the other ones but, here's a start!**

"I'm so sick of men," Olivia said rolling her eyes as she made her way into the squad room. She sat her coffee down on her desk and took her jacket off placing it on the back of her chair.

"Aw, come on Liv!" Munch said from his usual spot by the coffee pot, "You never even gave me a chance!"

Olivia shot him a glare letting him know to back off because she wasn't in the mood. "I'm thinking about switching to the other team," she said in all seriousness.

"Well," Munch said laughing, "You could always call Alex."

"Munch," Olivia said in a calm voice, "Shut the hell up!"

"Okay, okay. What crawled up your butt?" He turned around to tend to his coffee and ended up burning his hand which made Olivia laugh. Her and Munch were pretty good friends and Olivia liked that he brought a sense of humor to the toughest cases.

"Rough night?" Elliot asked sitting down at his desk.

She sighed and wiped the hair out of her face, "David and I went on a date last night. I specifically told him I was allergic to chocolate and he brought me a box of them shaped in a heart."

"You aren't allergic to chocolate," Elliot stated.

"I know!" Olivia yelled a little louder than she meant to, "I did it to see if he was a good listener. If I WAS allergic to chocolate, he could've killed me."

Elliot just laughed, he would never understand Olivia Benson. "Maybe that's what he wanted."

"Stabler," Olivia said leaning forward on her desk, "I will-"

"Benson! Stabler!"

"Saved by the Captain," Elliot gloated.

Olivia rolled her eyes and got up to follow Elliot to Cragen's office.

"Sit," Cragen demanded.

"Are we in trouble?" Olivia asked, "Because I don't remember doing anything."

"No," Cragen said, "Not yet."

"What do you mean not yet?" Elliot asked,

"Did you turn all of the evidence in the evidence lab on the Soloman case?"

"Yes," Olivia answered straightforward, "As soon as we got it. What's this about?"

"It's missing," Cragen said. "Taylor's rape case is gone. So is all the evidence."

Olivia and Elliot both sighed, "So, what? We find Rick and see what the bastard did with it?"

"Yeah," Cragen said, "Get to it. There's a patrol officer outside of Taylor's house but, that isn't stopping her from having panic attacks."

Elliot and Olivia nodded their heads and headed back into the squad room gathering there things and getting ready to hunt for Rick.

"I have a delivery for a Captain Don Cragen?" A young man wearing a red baseball cap and an ugly green jumpsuit announced as he wheeled a trolley in with a box.

"That's me," Cragen said walking into the room, "Who is this from?"

"I don't know sir," the man answered, "I'm just the delivery boy."

The young man left leaving the box sitting in front of Cragen. "No return address," he said, "It's addressed to everyone here."

Everybody gathered around the box and waited for Cragen to cut it open with a box cutter. The first thing he saw was a piece of paper.

"There's something here for each of you, find what's missing, that's your clue, see what's next for you to do," Cragen read. He sat the note aside and pulled the first thing out of the box. A bottle of wine.

"I guess this is for me," Cragen said laughing. He went to pull the next thing and it was a book called 'The Government Looking.'

"That must be mine!" Munch said taking the book out of Cragen's hands.

Cragen looked back into the box and took out a pair of plastic brown eyes. "This is creepy," Olivia said. "Three of us have brown eyes."

"Well," Cragen said pulling out something else from the box, "I think this is Fin's." It was a picture of Ken, Fin's son.

"Captain," Olivia said, "This has got to be someone trying to get under our skin."

"We have to find what's missing," he said.

"I didn't get anything," Elliot spoke up.

"Yeah, but you aren't missing. How do we find out what he was suppose to give you?" Olivia questioned.

"Maybe not," Fin said, "Maybe he gets the box." Everyone started laughing.

"Wait," Cragen said, "Maybe he does get the box."

"What the hell is this suppose to mean?" Olivia asked. "Some guy is just playing with us. It's nothing. We need to get back to our jobs."

Cragen sighed and placed everything back in the box and storing it safely in his office. "Benson, Stabler, go find Rick."

"What do you think that was about?" Elliot asked once they were in the car.

"Probably someone trying to get us distracted so we couldn't do our jobs," Olivia answered, "Like Rick. Isn't that him?" Olivia pointed to a man who was standing in an alleyway digging through a garbage can.

Elliot took a close look and then pulled over just before Rick turned around. "Freeze! NYPD!"

"I'm not doing anything wrong!" Rick cried with his hands in the air.

"Save it!" Olivia spat slapping the cuffs under his, "You are under arrest."

"For what?"

"I don't know yet," Olivia said throwing him in the back of the car. She knew she would get blasted for that one later but, right now she didn't care.

"So Rick," Olivia said, pacing around in the interrogation room. "Why were you digging in the dumpster?"

"I was looking for something," he answered through gritted teeth.

"Maybe," Olivia said, "You were looking for this." She held up a bag that had a bloody cell phone in it. Rick didn't say a thing.

"That's right," Olivia said sitting the bag down on the table, "You forgot to grab all of the evidence."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"Liv," Elliot said opening the door. She turned sighed and turned around seeing what he wanted. He motioned for her to come out there so they could talk.

"I almost had him," Olivia said clearly angry.

"No, you didn't," Elliot said, "CSU found the evidence in a box at a crime scene that was called in just now. Cragen wants us down there ASAP."

Olivia sighed and wiped her eye. She didn't want to tell Rick that he was off the leash, for now.

"Leave,' she said angrily when she opened the door.

Rick didn't think for a moment. He was out of there before Olivia could say anything else.

"Geez Liv," Elliot said putting his jacket on, "I don't think I've ever seen you so angry."

"Shut up."

**My goodness… what is Olivia's problem? What in the world was that box for? I guess you will have to read to find out**


	2. Chapter 2

**So this was updated a little faster than intended! As long as people like it, it will continue to be updated as much!**

"What do we have?" Olivia asked when they arrived on scene.  
"Not a real crime," Melinda said walking over to them with a medical kit in her hands.

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked.

"It was a dummy. It was burned and it was staged to look like a rape," Melinda explained. "Whoever did this wanted you guys to get the call."  
Elliot sighed and rolled his eyes. Placing a hand on his head. "This is a waste of my time," Olivia spat. She turned to walk away when Fin called her and Elliot from where the dummy was lying.

"What Fin?" she asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Remember how we were suppose to find what was missing? Elliot's clue was missing but it could have been the box. The missing evidence was found in a box." Fin held up the brown box that contained all the evidence they had against Taylor's attacker.

"This is such a waste of my time!" Olivia hollered.

"Liv," Elliot said pulling her aside, "Something you want to talk about?"

"No."  
"Why are you so mad at the world today?" Elliot asked trying to pry it out of her.

"It's nothing," she said with her voice a little calmer, "Sorry."

Elliot nodded and they walked back to the scene where Fin was shifting through the box. "What if we are suppose to find what's missing again?" he asked.

"There should be the results of the rape kit, a picture of Jeff Burgess, a cell phone, which is at the precinct, and a glove."

As Olivia read the list of things that were suppose to be in the box, Fin sifted through it making sure everything was there. "No glove," he stated.

"So, now what? We look for a glove?" Elliot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I think it's more than that," Fin said, "I just don't know what."  
"Wait a minute," Munch said from behind a dumpster, "I think I found something!"

The gang walked over to where Munch was on the ground pulling a glove out from under the dumpster. "A glove."  
"Really Munch?" Olivia asked, "What was your first clue? This glove could be from anybody. Somebody could have just thrown it away."

"There's a note," Munch said pulling it out of the glove. "A glove is someone who warms the heart."

"That's it?" Elliot asked. "Sounds like our killer is invested in love."

"Yeah but, now we don't have another clue," Fin stated.

Olivia sighed and tucked her hair behind her ear, "I say we get this back to the precinct and fill Cragen in."

"Yeah," Fin said, "Let's go."

"Here's the deal," Cragen said hanging his phone up, "Obviously all of us are targeted in this. Therefore, I need everyone to stay here so I can keep an eye on you."

"What?" Olivia said jumping up from her chair, "I have a boyfriend who is waiting for me at home and you're telling me I have to stay here? Don't you think it's going to be easier for them to kill us if we are in one place?"

Before Cragen could get a word in Elliot was speaking up, "Yeah Cap, I have kids to get home to."

"I'm sorry," Cragen said, "Procedure."

Olivia rolled her eyes and scoffed as she stormed out of the room. She plopped down in her chair at her desk and started working on some paperwork when her cell phone rang. Usually the only people to call her was Elliot or Cragen and neither one of them were on the phone. Olivia looked at the caller ID and sighed. She grabbed her phone and walked out into the hallway where it was quiet.

"Hello," she said strongly into the phone.

_"Did you do it?"_

"I did everything you asked," Olivia answered.

_"Good, that means you won't die. Today."_

Olivia sighed and asked what she was suppose to do next. _"Nothing yet. Just let everybody suffer their boring lives at the precinct."_

Olivia hung up the phone and turned around to see Elliot standing there. He had been listening to her phone call.

"Something you need to talk about?" he asked walking closer to her.

She looked and around and searched the room as if looking for something, "I can't tell you," is what she said but Elliot figured more from the way her eyes were looking at him.

"Liv," Elliot said, "Who was on the phone?"

"Elliot just stop," she pleaded, "It's safer if I don't tell you."

"Are we in danger?" Elliot asked.

Olivia shook her head, "Not tonight anyway. Look, we can't talk about this here. I don't know if he's watching."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know."

"Liv, you have to tell Cragen."

"I can't! He knows everything that I do. He will kill me."

Elliot sighed and wiped the sweat from his forehead, "Please."

Olivia looked down to the floor and thought about it. She knew telling Cragen was the right thing to do but, what if _he_ was watching? What if he killed her because she wasn't honest with him? Then she thought about all the other lives at risked and said, "Okay."

"So he threatened to kill you if you told?" Cragen asked making sure he had heard right.

"Yes," Olivia said with vulnerability in her voice, "He said that if I told anybody he called he would know. That he would find me… and…"

"Do you know who he is?" Cragen asked.

"No," Olivia said honestly. "All I know is he wants us here. Together. It's going to be easy for him. I think everybody should go home."

Cragen shook his head and let out a deep breath, "Elliot, what do you think?"

"I think she's the one who talked to him so, whatever she thinks."

"Of course," Cragen said, "Well, I guess I'll send everybody home."

Olivia offered a half smile and then walked back into the precinct to grab her purse and jacket and head home.

"Where do you think you're going?" Elliot asked stopping her just before she reached the elevator.

"Home," she answered, "Didn't you hear the captain?"

"With a crazy man on the loose?" Elliot asked slipping his jacket on, "No way. I'm taking you home."

Olivia rolled her eyes, "Fine but hurry up, David's waiting for me."

Elliot scoffed, "I'm in no hurry."

"Thanks for the ride," Olivia said as Elliot pulled the car up in front of her apartment.

"Wait, your lights are on," Elliot observed, "Let me walk you up.

"El," Olivia said in a calm voice, "It's David. I called him and told him to come over. He has a key."

"He has a key and I don't?"

"He's my boyfriend," Olivia stated.

"Right," Elliot mumbled under his breath. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight." She shut the car door and dug around in her purse for her keys just incase David was asleep. He tended to fall asleep with the lights on and that was something that got under Olivia's skin.

"David?" she hollered once she was inside. She looked at the rug that was next to the door to see if his shoes were there but they weren't. "David?" she hollered again turning the kitchen light on and grabbing a cup from the cabinet.

"Wrong," a strange voice said from behind her.

Olivia jumped a little and turned around to face the man. She had never seen him before but she recognized his voice. It was the man from the phone calls. "What do you want?" she asked trying to force the fear in her voice away.

"You lied to me," the man said, "You said that you wouldn't tell anybody."

"I didn't," she said trying to play it off, "I didn't tell anyone."

"You're lying again," the man said stepping closer to her, "Liars deserve a punishment."

Olivia swallowed the lump in her throat as the man kept inching closer toward her. She looked around on the counter for a knife but there weren't any in grabbing distance. "Please," Olivia pleaded, "Don't hurt me."  
The man chuckled, "I wouldn't hurt you Detective Benson. I just want to play."


	3. Chapter 3

** If you can't tell by now, Elliot and Kathy are still together and David and Olivia. I'm trying to keep the partnership of Elliot & Olivia the same as the show. Chemistry must be shown! **

It was now two thirty in the morning and Elliot was sound asleep in bed with Kathy. He thought he would finally get a good night's sleep when his cell phone started buzzing. He quickly reached over to pick it up so it wouldn't wake Kathy.

"Stabler."

"Elliot? It's David Haden, I have been waiting at Olivia's apartment for about three hours now and she hasn't showed up. I tried calling her cell phone and she isn't answering."

"What do you mean three hours?" Elliot asked sitting up in bed. "I dropped her off at home around 10 o'clock and you were there."

"No," David said beginning to panic, "I wasn't. I get held up in a meeting at work."

"Call the precinct," Elliot explained to David as he climbed out of bed and threw some clothes on, "The number is on the fridge and tell Cragen what happened. I'm going to look for her."

"Okay, bye."

"Where are you going?" Kathy mumbled as her eyes fluttered open from the ruckus that Elliot was making.

"Sorry," he whispered, "Olivia's missing."

Kathy rolled her eyes, "She probably ran away for attention."

"What did you just say?" Elliot demanded, "Forget it. I don't have time to waste arguing." With that said, he slammed the dresser drawer shut and stormed out of the room. He got into his car and slammed his fists against the steering wheel because it started to rain. He started the car and pulled out his cell phone dialing Olivia's number. When it wasn't ringing anymore Elliot could hear noise in the background.

"Liv? Olivia?" he asked.

There was no reply but he listened closely.

"So here's the deal Olivia," the man said, "If you don't do everything I say, you lose. No second chances. Understand?"

Olivia said nothing.

"Do you understand?"

"Yes," Elliot could hear Olivia mumble, "I understand."

Olivia couldn't see her phone because her hands were tied behind her but she hoped that she had answered it and someone would come looking for her.

"Don't hang up!" Elliot yelled as if Olivia could hear him.

Elliot swerved into the parking lot of the precinct and ran inside getting drenched with rain. "Fin!" he yelled as ran into the squad room, "I have Olivia on the phone. We need to pull it up on screen so we can get the location."

"I'm on it," Fin said getting to work on the computer.

"Let's hook it up so we can here it louder," Munch said as he placed a two way cord into the phone and into a speaker.

"The first thing, Olivia," the man said as he was driving erratically down the freeway, "Call your partner. Elliot isn't it? Tell him that you are fine."

Elliot sighed as he heard what the man was telling her to do. He couldn't hang up his cell phone so he hoped she dialed his work phone. She did. It rang about five seconds later.

"Olivia?" Elliot asked.

"Put it on speaker," the squad room heard the man say.

Olivia did as she was told. "I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine." Elliot knew better. Not because he was on the other line with her but, because he could hear it in her voice. She was scared.

"Okay Olivia," Elliot said.

"Now hang up!" the man in the car with Olivia demanded. She did as she was told and handed him his phone back. Then he pulled over to the side of the road and tied her hands back up. If he would have moved her anymore, he would have seen her cell phone hiding under her bottom.

"Do we have a location yet?" Elliot asked walking over to Fin's desk.

"This says she's near Holland Tunnel."

"Great," Elliot said, "Captain! Holland Tunnel!"

Cragen gave the thumbs up from his office and dialed a number on his cell phone letting the back up team know to check every vehicle going toward the Holland Tunnel.

"Good," the man in the car said, "Now, cry."

"What?" Olivia asked confused. She was not going to cry for this maniac.

"You heard me," the man said, "Cry."  
"I'm not going to cry," Olivia spat.

When the car got stopped because of a traffic jam, the man reached over and smacked Olivia across the face making her head jolt and she held in her cries. "Cry!"

She wasn't going to let this man tell her what to do. Then she would be falling under his trap.

"He hit her," Elliot stated even though the whole squad room had heard it.

"Don't worry," Munch said, "We will get her."

"What the hell is taking so long?" the man asked as he hit his steering wheel, "All these damn cars!"

Olivia looked out the window and saw Fin approaching the car. Her heart started beating faster and she hoped that he would get her out of there. She saw him pull out his gun and approach the car.

"Hey you!" Fin yelled pointing the gun at the driver, "Get out the car!"

"No," the man said laughing. Olivia hoped she was wrong about what was going to happen next. She wasn't. The driver now pulled the car over into the next lane and took a different route back toward Olivia's apartment.

"Fin!" Olivia screamed when she turned around and saw him lying on the ground. He had been hit by the car.

"Now you cry," the man said. "Pathetic."

Olivia couldn't control it now. Her tears were falling and she could taste the saltiness on her lips.

"Hang on Olivia," Elliot whispered back at the precinct, "Hang on."

"Where are you taking me?" Olivia asked once her cries had subdued.

"A place nobody will ever look," the man said.

That was the last time Elliot had heard Olivia's voice for the rest of the night. He could hear the man snoring and that was it. He didn't hang up though, he still needed their location. Right when they were about to get Olivia's newest location the phone shut off.

"What happened?" Elliot demanded to know.

"He shut the phone off," Munch said, clearly sad.

"That was our only way to find her," Elliot said with tears pulling in his eyes. "We don't even know who this guy is. Let alone what he is capable of."

"We do know who he is," Cragen said walking into the squad room, "Fin saw the license plate after the car pulled away and we ran them through the system. The car is registered to a Nate Watson."

"Nate Watson," Elliot thought, "Taylor's husband."

"Well we can rule him out," Cragen said, "Taylor said he was drafted into the Army."

"Taylor lied," Elliot said grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Where are you going?"

"To talk to Taylor," he answered as he made his way to the elevator doors.

**Will they find Olivia? **


	4. Chapter 4

"Get up," the man demanded to Olivia. Olivia had been laying on a dirty mattress on the floor in an abandoned warehouse. She was cold and scared but, she didn't dare let that show on her face.

"I said get up!" the man yelled kicking her in the stomach.

She cried out in pain as he kicked her again and again until she got up, "Maybe next time you will listen."

"Here's the next part of our game," the man said, "You are going to ask for it."

"Ask for what?" Olivia asked fearing for the answer.

"Sex," he answered with a creepy smile forming on his face.

"No," Olivia whispered.

"Oh yes," the man said untying her.

Olivia just stood there with fright overtaking her whole body. She was breathing erratically and she started flashing back to Sealview.

"Ask," the man demanded, "All you have to do is simply say 'Nate, have sex with me.'"

"No," Olivia said making her voice as firm as possible.

"I guess you want to do this the hard way," Nate said unbuckling his pants.

Olivia was still standing in front of him breathing heavily. She was pushed all the way back against the cold brick wall trying not to look at his now naked lower half. Her hands were still tied behind her back and she could feel the tears threatening to spill. She was pleading for him not to touch her but she didn't say anything out loud. She was furious at herself for letting it get this far and she started to think she deserved it. She quickly pushed the thoughts out of her head when she remembered that it was never a victim's fault.

Nate stepped closer to Olivia and reached his hands to her pants trying to unbutton them. He had a tough time completing the task because Olivia jerked her body every which way to stall and hope Elliot and Fin would come soon.

"Nice panties," Nate said as he pulled Olivia's pants down.

"Please don't do this," Olivia begged, "I'll do anything else you want. Please," she sniffed.

"Too late," Nate said as he grabbed Olivia by her arms and threw her down onto the mattress.

"Please!" Olivia begged as she squirmed trying to get away, "Please, get off!"

"Lay still!" Next thing Olivia knew she had been hit in the head and was unconscious.

"Taylor," Elliot said standing in front of her at the hospital, "I have a few more questions to ask you if that's okay."

"Sure," Taylor answered, "Go ahead."

"You said your husband was drafted into the Army on the 15th, correct?"

"Yes," Taylor answered as she fidgeted.

"You understand that if you lie to me I can't help you," Elliot said crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not lying," Taylor said.

"Taylor," Elliot said calming his voice, "My partner, Detective Benson, is missing. We think your husband is the one who took her."

Taylor started shaking her head and crying. "I didn't want anybody to know."

"Nate raped you, didn't he?"

"Yes," Taylor cried, "He told me that if I called the cops he would kill me."

"You said he took you somewhere when he raped you," Elliot stated, "Do you remember where?"

"Uh, it was an old building. It was cold, everything was concrete. There was a mattress, and uh, there was a fence around it," Taylor answered as best as she could remember, "I think it was somewhere just off the freeway. I remember stopping shortly after the Holland Tunnel."

"Thank you Taylor," Elliot said as he uncrossed his arms and headed out of the room.

"Wait," Taylor stopped him, "I hope you find her."

Elliot gave her a courteous nod and then walked out. He tried to think of all the abandoned buildings in the area and only one just off the freeway.

"Captain," Elliot said into his cell phone as he hopped into his car, "I need back up at the old shoe factory."

"I'm on it," Cragen said.

Elliot hung up his phone and threw it into the passenger seat putting his car in drive. He slammed on the gas pedal and turned his siren on so he could make it to the factory in record time.

"Olivia!" Elliot hollered as he pulled his car into the old parking lot. "Liv, hang on!"

"What the hell?" Nate asked out loud, "What the hell is her partner doing here?" He quickly pulled himself out of Olivia and pulled his pants up making sure he buttoned them. He slid Olivia's panties back up her legs and started panicking. _What am I gonna do? _Before he had a chance to react Elliot had already busted in.

"Freeze!" Elliot yelled holding his gun in the air. "Step away from Olivia."

Nate began laughing, "You don't get to save the day."

Olivia started stirring from the mattress as she heard Elliot's voice. She tried to focus on it but her eyelids felt heavy. She forced them to stay open. "El.."

"Step away from her!" Elliot demanded walking closer to Nate with his gun still held in front of him.

Before Elliot could react, Nate pulled a gun out of his back pocket and shot Olivia. Then he took off running.

"Liv!" Elliot said rushing to her side, "Olivia!" he pressed down on her wound with both of his hands and hoped that Fin would be there soon to call a bus.

"Stabler?"

"Fin!" Elliot yelled, "Over here!"

Fin rounded the corner and saw Elliot putting pressure onto Olivia's gunshot wound, "Oh no."

"Call a bus," Elliot demanded.

"El… hurts…"

"I know," Elliot whispered as he brushed the hair out of her face, "I know Liv. Just hang in there. He's gone."

"What happened Liv?" Fin asked as he approached her.

Olivia started breathing heavily and she began shaking, "Liv? Olivia, what's wrong?"

"Can't…"

"She can't breath," Elliot stated with a panic look in his eyes. "Where the hell is the ambulance.

"He… he… h-he did things."

"What things?" Fin asked. He was trying his best to keep Olivia talking so she wouldn't pass out from losing all that blood. There was now a puddle surrounding her of crimson blood.

Olivia just shook her head and she began to shake uncontrollably in Elliot's arms, her eyes rolled in the back of her head.

"Oh god," Elliot cried, "She's seizing! She isn't going to make it!"


	5. Chapter 5

"Family of Olivia Benson?" Dr. Cambridge asked stepping into the waiting room with his surgical mask pulled down from his face.

"That's us," Elliot said standing up.

"Are you David?"

"I'm Elliot," he answered, "David hasn't been called yet."  
"I'm afraid I can only allow one person to see her right now and she was mumbling for a David," Dr. Cambridge explained.

"I'll call him," Fin said stepping away.

"Is she going to be okay?" Elliot asked.

Dr. Cambridge sighed, "She has suffered some minor and some major injuries. Her wrist was broken so we had to put a cast on it, she has two fractured ribs and one broken and she has 24 stitches on a cut on her head."

"Is she going to be okay though?"

"She will be in a lot of pain for a while but, she will be okay."

Elliot let out a sigh of relief, "Thank you."  
Dr. Cambridge gave a curt nod and then went back to his duties as a surgeon. Fin had called David and told him to meet them at Mercy because it was serious. He didn't say anything else over the phone and David didn't seem to care. He just hurried to get to the hospital.

"I can't believe this happened," Fin said sitting back down in the chair and shaking his head, "Why would he do this to Olivia? What was his interest?"

"He wanted to keep it hushed that he raped Taylor," Elliot sighed, "What a sick son of a bi-"

"Where is she?" David asked nervously rushing into the waiting room.

"Down the hall," Elliot said, "Room three."

David turned around and rushed back down the hall to room three. He stopped before opening the door and took a deep breath. He had no idea what had happened but, right now he knew he needed to be with Olivia.

"Oh Olivia," David sighed when he saw her. Her body was lying limp on the hospital bed with the blankets covering most of her up. He could see her wrist was in a brace type thing and there were tubes coming out of her mouth helping her breathe. She was covered in bruises and he could see her bandaged shoulder where she had been shot. He swallowed the lump in his throat and walked closer to the bed where he pulled a chair up and sat down next to her. He took her free hand in his and squeezed it gently. He went to push the hair out of her face and that's when he noticed her stitches. He shuttered. How could anyone do this to her?

"Liv, Sweetie, it's me," he whispered, "It's David. I'm right here. I don't know what happened to you but, I'm right here and I'm going to kill whoever did this to you. You just hang in there because I love you, okay? I love you and I know you love me too so, just hang in there. Please."  
David stopped talking when he heard Olivia start to moan. He saw that her face was squinted up and she looked like she was in pain. He started stroking her hand with his thumb and telling her that she was okay and that she was in the hospital and he was right by her side.

A few hours had passed and Olivia was still asleep. David had yet to let go of her hand or move from her side the whole time. He spent the time praying that she would wake up soon. He watched as her eyes started to flutter and finally he saw those deep brown eyes.

"Don't talk," David said to her, "You have a breathing tube in. I'm going to get your doctor, I'll be right back."

David hurried to the nurse's station where he told them what was going on and Dr. Cambridge made his way down to Olivia's room.

"Good to see you," Dr. Cambridge said when he entered the room. He took his stethoscope off from around his neck and checked Olivia's heartbeat. Everything seemed to be going okay so he decided that it was safe to take out the tube. "I'll let you guys catch up and I will be back soon to let you know what's going on."

David was back at Olivia's bedside holding her hand before Dr. Cambridge even finished his sentence. "Hey," he said, "I'm glad you're okay."

Olivia felt the tears welling up in her eyes. She realized that David was holding her hand and she flinched a little, "You aren't going to want to be with me," she said in a hoarse voice.

"What? What are you talking about? Olivia, I love you."

Olivia shook her head, "No… I-I was… he r-ra-raped me," she finally cried out.

David felt his heart stop. This was one of his worries when he started dating Olivia. He knew her job was very risky especially with her being a woman. He felt bad for her that this had to happen. He wished he could just wrap his arms around her and take away all her pain. He wasn't sure how to handle her now that she had been attacked, he knew he couldn't just touch her like he used to and surprise her with hugs.

"Liv," he said quietly, "I love you. You can get through this, okay? I will be right next to you every step of the way."

The tears were now flowing harder out of her eyes and David ran his hand gently along her cheek, "It hurts," she said squeezing her eyes shut.

"I'm sorry," David said, "I wish I could take it all away but, I can't."

She stifled a sob, "I can't believe I let this happen…"

"Olivia, please don't talk like that. You didn't LET this happen."

Olivia didn't say anything. She just kept her eyes close because she couldn't bare the shame of looking at anyone.

David felt terrible. He wanted to cry every time he looked at her but, he knew that wasn't going to help anyone. He stayed the night with her that night and no matter how uncomfortable he was, he never let go of her grip.


	6. Chapter 6

"David," Olivia mumbled waking up again, "David?"

"I'm right here," he said grabbing hold of her hand, "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, fine."

"Liv," David said, "You're not fine. You were attacked. You have two fractured ribs!"

"Don't yell," Olivia said opening her eyes, "My head hurts."

David sighed, "I'm sorry. I just… I need you to be honest with me."  
Now it was Olivia's turn to sigh, "What do you want me to say? That it hurt? Yeah it does. Like you said yourself, I have two broken ribs."

"So let me take care of you," David said with his pleading eyes.

Olivia took a moment to look at him, to really look at him. He looked like he had just woken up and ran straight out of the door without bothering to change his pajamas or anything.

"I've always taken care of myself," Olivia whispered.

David could see that she was getting upset by the way she kept blinking with her head back to keep the tears away. "You don't have to do that anymore. You have me."

Olivia sniffed and finally she let out a small cry, "Nobody has ever said that to me."

"Now they have," David said rubbing his thumb along the top of her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you too," David assured her, "So much."

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Could you get me a glass of water?"

David let out a small chuckle, "Sure. Here you go."

Olivia gulped the water down in only three big drinks. She had been thirsty ever since she woke up. "I was so thirsty."

David nodded as he took the empty cup from Olivia and placed it on the small table next to her bed.

"So, uh, I guess I'm going to be here for awhile," Olivia sighed turning her head to face David.

"Probably," David said sadly, "But, I'll be here with you everyday it that's what you want."

"No," Olivia said shaking her head, "Go home. Get some sleep. You look like hell."

David couldn't help but smile at Olivia's sense of humor. After what she had been through just the day before he didn't think Olivia would even be talking. Now she was telling him he looked like hell. "The irony," he thought to himself.

David sighed reluctantly. He didn't want to leave Olivia's side but he knew he wasn't going to win the argument.

"I want to stay here with you."

"I'll call Elliot," Olivia said, "That way you don't have to worry about me being alone."

David turned his head and rolled his eyes. "You don't have to call him. He's outside. He hasn't left all night."  
Olivia smiled, "I'll be fine. Please, go home and get some rest. You can come back later."  
"Okay," he said standing up, "I'll send Elliot in." David planted a kiss on Olivia's cheek before walking outside and telling Elliot what was going on. Elliot of course was more than happy to keep Olivia company for the time being. He needed to talk to her and make sure she was okay.

"Hey," he said stepping into the room, "How are you doing?"

Olivia tilted her head down and stared at the blanket in front of her.

"Liv?" he asked walking closer, "Are you okay?"

She shook her head, "No. No, I'm not okay."

Elliot could see her tears now. He felt bad for her and he didn't know what to do. This was Olivia and he didn't ever expect this to happen to her. He figured that Olivia had been holding it in to try and be strong for David. She was always worried about others like that.

"Hey," Elliot said sitting down in the chair, "It'll be okay. Fin and Munch are working on finding Nate right now."

That name. Nate. Olivia couldn't bare to hear his name. She remembered how he made her beg. "Ask," the man demanded, "All you have to do is simply say 'Nate, have sex with me.'" The thoughts were ringing through Olivia's mind.

"Olivia? Olivia! Liv, talk to me!"

Olivia's breathing became erratic and Elliot became worried. "Olivia," he said forcefully, "It isn't real. You're safe. Do you hear me? You're safe."

Olivia took one last deep breath and finally her eyes snapped out of it. They were pink and glossed over but she was finally back to reality.

"What happened?" Elliot asked. He already knew what had happened, he just needed Olivia to say it.

"I flashed back," she said tearfully.

That was all it took for Elliot's blood to boil. He was going to kill Nate for doing this to Olivia and he wasn't going to stop looking for him until that happened.

"Liv," Elliot said sympathetically, "You need to talk to someone about this."  
Olivia shook her head no, "Everyone will look at me differently. Like I'm weak and fragile. I'm a cop. That can't happen."

"Liv," Elliot said again, "Nobody thinks that about you and nobody will. If you talk to someone, that will prove just how strong you are. Do you know how much gut it takes to talk to someone?"

Elliot could tell that Olivia was thinking about what he was saying and he hoped that she would agree to talk to someone. He knew what not talking could do. He had seen it happen to people a million times and he knew what it was like for Olivia's mother.

"I have to talk to someone," Olivia said quietly, "I don't want to be like my mother…"

"Do you want me to call George?"

Olivia blinked away her tears and shook her head yes. If she was going to talk to anyone, it might as well be George. At least he was someone she trusted and she knew he wouldn't blab to any press.

"I'll make the call and I will be right back," Elliot informed her. He stepped just right outside Olivia's room and dialed George's number.

Olivia took a deep breath and let it out in one slow motion. She wasn't ready to talk about yet. She wasn't even sure if she was ready to believe it had happened to her yet. She knew that if she didn't talk to someone the outcome could be bad but, right now, she didn't care. She just wanted to sleep and shut everybody out.


	7. Chapter 7

"Olivia, it's important that you talk to someone." George was trying his best to get Olivia talk but she wasn't budging. She lay still under the covers and every once in a while she let in a blink. She was staring at a spot on the wall, trying to concentrate so the images wouldn't come back into her head.

"If you don't talk me Olivia, I'm going to tell David what's going on." George knew that Olivia cared too much about David to let him in on what was wrong with her. She turned her head and shot him the evilest glare she could possibly give. "I just want to help," he said in defense.

"I don't know what's going to happen," Olivia said quietly with her eyes still fixed on the wall, "People are going to say I signed up to be raped by being a woman in the sex crimes unit. People are going to talk. David... he-he doesn't understand. He won't be able to handle it."

"Why do you think that Olivia?"

"Because it's true," she said sadly, "I love David."

"David loves you too," Huang reassured her.

"I know," Olivia attempted to smile, "He doesn't love scared Olivia. Afraid to turn the corner Olivia."

"You don't have to be scared," Huang said, "We can work together so that you get better."

Olivia sighed, "I'm... s-scared."

"It's okay to be scared," Huang said rubbing his thumb over her hand for comfort, "There's no shame."

"I always thought that I would know how to handle myself in a situation like that... turns out I was wrong."

"Liv, you can't blame yourself. You of all people know that."

"Exactly," she said sadly, "I know that."

Huang nodded slightly, understanding why she had said it. She was a detective in sex crimes and she was suppose to know how to handle the situations it could get her in. She was suppose to be prepared and she wasn't. She was blaming herself more than a regular victim because she knew how and not winning made her feel powerless.

"Liv I-"

"Can you send Elliot back in here on your way out?" Olivia asked politely.

"Yeah," George answered. He gave Olivia a forced smile before leaving the room and letting Elliot know that Olivia wanted to talk to him.

"You have to tell David to dump me," Olivia said to him with tears in her eyes, "I don't want him to have to deal with this too."

"Liv, that's crazy. He will want to be there to help you. You can't just let him go like this..."

"I have to," she said with a crack in her voice, "I'm doing him a favor."

"Olivia, stop," Elliot said a little harsher than intended, "You don't have to do this and you know it!"

Olivia jumped at his loud words and Elliot immediately apologized. "I won't tell him."

"Then I will," she said sadly.

Elliot sighed and realized he wasn't going to win the argument. He knew he had to do something because he wasn't going to let Olivia ruin her life. "No," he said, "I'll tell him."

"Thank you," Olivia said.

"I'll go tell him now," Elliot said, "Get some rest."

Elliot helped her get comfortable in bed before leaving to go to Olivia's apartment to talk to David. He didn't plan on telling David that Olivia was dumping him at all. He planned to tell him the truth and everything that was going on. He knew Olivia would resent the gesture at first but, in the long run he had hope it would work out and Olivia would be thankful.

David hadn't been asleep at all when Elliot had knocked on the door. He had been sitting on the couch trying to piece together everything that was going on.

"Is everything okay?" he asked thinking back to Olivia, "Is Liv-"

"She's fine," Elliot said after clearing his throat, "She uh- she's really... upset."

David nodded.

"Olivia was raped. I don't know if she told you but uh, she was and she really needs you right now. She thinks that you won't love her. She thinks she would be doing you a favor by breaking up with you but I couldn't let her do that. I see how she is around you and I have never seen her like that before. You bring the light to her life."

David knew that Olivia was raped. He kept replaying the moment in his mind when she had told him. He thought he would for sure be sick.

"She was... She told me. "

Elliot nodded, "She'll be going through a long recovery process but, she needs you."

David was shaking his head, not wanting to believe what he was hearing. He didn't think that Olivia being the tough cop that she was could ever be raped. He hadn't really thought about it until now.

"She needs to know that you will still love her even though this has happened. She needs to know that you aren't going to walk away." Elliot was trying his best to explain to David what Olivia would be going through in the next couple of months. He already knew what would happen. He had seen it everyday for the past twelve years. David on the other hand, had yet to see something like it.

"I wouldn't know what to do," David said quietly, "What if I do the wrong thing and she panics? I wouldn't know how to handle that."

"She doesn't know either," Elliot said, "You have to work with her. She has just went through hell and she feels like she's powerless. She needs to realize that she is still Detective Olivia Benson and her power is still there."

"I've heard about rape victims," David said leaning back against the couch, "They can't sleep. They have to leave lights on and doors locked at all times. They have flash backs and panic attacks. Some become suicidal... I can't deal with that."

"Listen to me," Elliot said getting angry, "You have to! I know you love Olivia and damn it, she loves you too! So, you don't get to decided. You have to stay with her."

Elliot didn't know what on earth he was saying. He just knew he had to get David back up to the hospital to support Olivia. He figured by the end of the night everybody would be mad at him. Olivia for him not telling David it was over between the two, David because Elliot wasn't going to let him just walk away, and Kathy because he had left during the night again for Olivia.

"Can you give me a lift?" David asked taking one more sip of his diet soda.

Elliot nodded, "Let's go."

Olivia was having some difficulty with being alone in her room. She had thought about her attack and then she started panicking from every little sound or shadow she saw. Her breathing hitched and no later did her nurse come rushing in.

"Calm down," Kelley said, "I need you to take a deep breath. You're safe. You're in the hospital. You're safe."

When Olivia was finally able to get her breathing under control she looked Kelley in the eyes, "I don't know what happened."

"I think you had a panic attack Sweetie," Kelley sadly informed her.

Olivia sighed, "My hand hurts."

Kelley looked down at the arm with the black cast that was resting near Olivia's thigh. "You hit it on the side of the bed when you were trying to catch your breath," she continued to explain, "I'll get you some medicine to try and help the pain. You just rest up, okay? I'll be back shortly with the medicine."

Kelley left and Olivia was alone again. She squeezed her eyes shut tight as she felt the pulses of pain rip through her whole arm. She didn't think a broken wrist would hurt so bad.

She was almost fully calm again when there was a light tap on the door. It was so quiet she wasn't even sure if she had actually heard it or if it was just her mind plating tricks.

"Liv?"

It was Elliot.

Relief immediately took over her body and her muscles loosened up, "Come in."

Elliot walked in with David right behind him. He stayed quiet and made his way to the chair in the corner.

"David," Olivia said with tears sounding in her voice, "What are you doing here?"

"I'm not going anywhere," David said standing his ground, "You can't just push me away. We are going to get through this. YOU are going to get through this. I'm going to be there for you and you're going to get better."

Olivia was shaking her head no with tears threatening to spill out, "You don't want to be with me... I've already had one panic attack and who's to say it won't happen again?"

"It doesn't matter," David said stepping closer to the hospital bed, "I'm going to help you so you can get better."

Olivia didn't say anything and David needed to assure her that he was going to be there through it all. He wanted to help her get better because he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He reached his hand down to grab Olivia's hand but she flinched away and turned her eyes away from him.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I-I didn't mean to."

"I'm sorry," he said back, "I'm the one who is sorry. I am so, so sorry."


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the long delay! I still ship Livid pretty hard guys. I just loved them.**

The next day Olivia had been released from the hospital and now she was sitting on the couch cuddled into David's side and covered with a blanket. She hadn't slept since yesterday and she was feeling pretty tired but, she couldn't force her mind to be quiet.

"Liv," David whispered, "Don't fight the sleep."

She sighed, realizing she had been caught. "You're exhausted. I'll be right here holding you the whole time. I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

"I'm afraid that I'll have a nightmare..." she admitted in such a quiet voice that David almost didn't hear her.

"If you do, then I'll wake you up and I'll hold you and I'll tell you that everything's okay. But Liv, you can't just not sleep."

Olivia sighed. "Okay..."

"Okay," David smiled as Olivia nestled her cheek into his lap while he played with her hair. It didn't take long for her eyelids to flutter shut and dreamland took over.

David flipped the television on and watched some boring show until he felt Olivia wiggling around. He wondered if she was having a nightmare. She mumbled something but he couldn't make out what she had said. Her breathing began picking up and that's when he knew he needed to wake her up.

"Liv," he said gently, "Liv, it's me. It's David. You're having a bad dream. You're safe. Wake up for me, Liv."

Slowly she pulled herself out of sleep and was now conscious and aware of what had happened. She thrust herself into David's arms and sobbed. "I knew it was going to happen. I couldn't stop it."

"It's not your fault," David said and he meant that with every fiber of his being. If he learned one thing while dating Olivia it was that it's NEVER a victim's fault.

"I just feel... helpless."

"Look at me," David said pulling her away and looking into her puffy eyes, "you are not helpless. It takes time, Olivia. It's not going to be easy but you can get through this. You are Olivia Benson and I know, I know, that you're going to make it through. You may not see that now, Liv, but you will."

Olivia was crying even harder now. David's words meant everything to her and she trusted him. She believed him. She couldn't remember the last time she trusted a guy so much.

"I love you," David said wiping her tears away.

"I love you too," she said fiddling with the blanket.

David knew that Olivia wouldn't want to go back to sleep just yet so he offered to fix her something to eat. She hadn't ate anything since they had been home and he figured the hospital didn't have anything that would have satisfied her. He told her that he would fix her whatever she wanted and she suggested take-out. He couldn't help but laugh because that was just like her.

"Pizza or Chinese?"

"Pizza."

He smiled and grabbed his cell phone to dial the number. He was happy that Olivia was home from the hospital and was safe in his care. He wasn't going to let anything happen to her and he was going to help her as much as he could in healing. When she was finally ready, he wanted to propose. He already had the perfect plans, but he didn't want to do it now. It had to be the perfect time; when Olivia was ready.

"Pizza's on its way," he said walking back into the living room. He smiled to himself when he found Olivia snoozing. Her head was on the arm of the couch and her feet were hanging off the end but she looked so peacful that he didn't dare move her. When the pizza would arrive he would save it for later.

**Short one, but I just needed to get this one back in the updating business! Hope it still has readers!**


End file.
